


[Podfic of] Lab Rats

by exmanhater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is still pretty fuzzy on how this all happened, but at some point when she wasn't paying attention she and Clint became the official SHIELD lab rats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lab Rats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lab Rats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477806) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1eMJGbH) (7.1 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 15:29

**Streaming:**  



End file.
